1. Field of the Invention
The invention relate. to a method for manufacturing an electrical winding for an electrical device in which the winding is embedded in a liquid which serves for cooling, by means of which initially a conductor is manufactured in which a plurality of insulated electrical individual conductors, each having a rectangular cross section, are arranged in at least one stack with their flat sides resting against each other, around which for producing a common insulation of winding material consisting of insulation material and with which subsequently is shaped into a single piece winding, as well as an electrical conductor (DE 197 27 758 A1).
2. Description of Related Art
A conductor which can be used for this type of winding is, for example, a twisted conductor which is used in windings for transformers in which oil is contained as the cooling agent. Such a twisted conductor consists of two stacks of flat insulated electrical individual conductors which are twisted together along- their extension by a continuous exchange of their places from, one stack into the other. In accordance with the above mentioned DE 197 27 758 A1, several layers of paper are wound as insulation. Between the windings of such a conductor a gap remains for cooling agent to pass through, wherein the gap is adjusted by means of spacer pieces. When the winding is manufactured, and also during the operation of the same, it may happen that the paper layers loosen and are fluffed up and the gap between the windings becomes clogged, at least partially. Cooling of the winding is significantly impaired as a result.